★Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi★
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [Detenido: Gomen nee!¿Alguién sabe donde estan mis musos?]Capítulo 3 Up! Summary:Una bruja quiere acabar con el amor de la Tierra. Seiya, que ha perdido todo sueño, y Yo deberemos impedirlo...¿Podré ayudar a Seiya?¡Entren y conozcan esta loca historia!
1. El Comienzo de la travesía

_**:·:Disclaimer: **_**Todos los personajes del hermoso animé Sailor Moon, pertenecen a la Genial Naoko Takeuchi_:·:_**

**Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi**:

**El Viaje de la estrella fugaz**

**Capítulo 1:**

Esta historia es algo parecido a un Universo Alterno, pero los personajes de Sailor Moon siguen siendo Senshis, Darien y Serena estan juntos, etc, etc.

* * *

_"Te amo Seiya..."Dijo la rubia mirando al joven de los hermosos ojos azules"_

_"Yo tambien Bombón...yo tambien"Respondió feliz por la declaración de Usagi"_

_Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que no existió espacio entre ellos. Allí, se unieron para nunca volver a separarse...Este es el comienzo de una nueva vida..."Juntos"_

_**Fin**_

"¡Si!"Grite emocionada"¡Terminé la historia!"

_Hola me llamo Akeru Hagemashii, tengo 18 años y curso en el instituto Juuban. ¿Raro no?...El instituto al que voy tiene el mismo nombre que el de mi heroína favorita ¡Usagi Tsukino!._

_Me gustan las matemáticas, el arte-en todas sus gamas- y la ciencia. No soy muy buena en los deportes, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten._

_Vivo sola...mis padres, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, por lo que crecí sola. Ahora a los 18 me he mudado a un departamento. Me considero lo bastante madura como para esto...pero eso no me quita ser algo infantil y glotona._

_Soy una apasionada escritora de fanfics de mi pareja favorita: Seiya & Usagi..._

"Seiya..."Ultimamente pienso mucho en él...soy lo que se dice una Otaku, pero no me importa como me juzguen, nunca cambiaría mi actitud...

(N/A: En Japón, que a uno/a, la/o llamen Otaku, es una ofensa, es como decirte loco y allí se trata de una enfermedad)

"Bueno, vamos a subirlo...Pero mientras..."Me levantó y prendo el aparato de música, pondre un poco de música para relajarme"¿Por qué no lo prendi antes?"Generalmente lo hago mientras estoy escribiendo. Pongo el cd y me siento nuevamente"Uff..Bueno a ver, a ver..."

Y mientras escuchaba la música, mas exactamente, mientras escuchó Nagareboshi he, termino de subir la historia."Bueno, espero que les guste."

Hoy es un hermoso día, dejo la ventana abierta y observo, desde el piso en el que me encuentro, todo Tokio. El edificio donde vivo da directamente a la Torre. ¿Extraño? Si, me gusta la Torre. Muchos diran que es horrible, que no tiene gracia, que no tiene nada natural. Pero igual no deja de gustarme.

Camino hacia la cama y me tiro en ella, haciendo que varios de mis peluches caigan de ella. Al agacharme a buscar uno que cayó exactamente debajo de la cama encuentro algo mas"Aquí estabas"El control de la televisión se me había perdido desde hace unos días...Jejeje, soy algo despistada, no lo puedo negar :P.

Acomodo los peluches, coloco bien la almohada detras de mi cabeza y enciendo la Televisión.

"No, no, no...Uff, que aburrido no hay nada"Paso todos los canales y no veo nada interesante. Me resigno, los domingos nunca pasan nada bueno. De pronto recuerdo que deje puesto un dvd de Sailor Moon. Cuantas veces lo vi...ni me acuerdo, pero me encanta y por eso lo pongo de vuelta.

"Bueno, a ver¿En qué episodio me quede?"Me fijo bien y resulta que me quede en el 187...'¡187!' diran ustedes. No es que me los haya visto hasta ese, lo que pasa es que la única temporada que me gusta es la última.

No tengo ganas de ver el episodio 187, por lo que paso directamente al 188...Que hermoso episodio el 188, es uno de mis favoritos...

Así paso un rato viendo eso...

_"Ya te lo dije, siempre te protegere pase lo que pase..."Esa es la parte que mas me gusta del capítulo. Cuando Seiya le dice que la protegera, y se transforma"_

Termino de ver el capítulo y me dirijo al baño, necesito despejarme un poco. Prendo la luz y me dirijo al lavabo. Abro el agua caliente, paso un dedo para ver si ya esta"Ouch...esta muy caliente"Abro un poco el agua fría y me mojo la cara. A tientas tomo la toalla y me seco...  
Me miro en el espejo, un poco de mi flequillo se ha mojado, pegandose en mi cara. Mi cabello es negro, me he hecho algunos reflejos rojos en la parte de atras, no es muy largo no me llega a los hombros y las puntas se curvan hacía afuera.  
Me fijo si tengo ojeras...Nop, no tengo ojeras bajo mis ojos café.

Vuelvo a la cama y esta vez el sueño me gana...

Otra vez lo mismo...Odio ese sueño...

**:Sueño:**

Ahí, en un balcón mirando la Luna, esta Seiya. Por sus mejillas surcan varias lágrimas..."Bombón..."Lo oigo decir. Me encuentro detrás de él, como espectadora, sin poder moverme. Me parte el alma. Por mas que me digan que él no es real, para mi siempre lo va a ser.  
Encima este sueño...Me va a volver loca, hace varias noches que no me deja dormir...

Y ahí sigue llorando...¿Pero solo por verlo llorar te pones tan mal?Me recriminaran ustedes...No, hay algo mas en el sueño.

Bajo mi cabeza, no quiero hacerlo pero una fuerza me abliga a hacerlo. Mis ojos dan directamente a sus muñecas, y ahí bajo la luz de la Luna, bajo su eterna amada, y bajo mi mirada horrorizada, puedo ver el líquido carmín brotar de las cortadas que se ha hecho.

Comienzo a gritar"¡Seiya,por favor detente¡Por fav..!"Él se gira y me mira, eso hace que me quede muda"

"Ayudame..."Mientras dice esa palabra cierra sus ojos, y lo veo caer del balcón. Al pasar esto, mi cuerpo retoma su movilidad y corro hacia él, pero ya es tarde. Mi mano ya no alcanza la suya y lo veo, lo veo caer hacia las tinieblas.  
Caigo de rodillas y comienzo a llorar. De pronto de la oscuridad sale una sombra, por su silueta se que es mujer. Me habla, su voz me congela la sangre..."No podras hacer nada...él y la Tierra serán destruidos..."La sombra comienza a salir hacía la luz y justo cuando estoy a punto de ver su rostro...Despierto.

**:Fin del Sueño:**

Estoy agitada, toco mi frente, sudor frío la recorre. Vuelvo al baño, mojo mi rostro y vuelvo a la habitación. Me siento en un sillón y veo la televisión. Es la hora del noticiero:

_"Nuevamente otra pareja ha sido encontrada inconsciente en el parque Nº10. Las víctimas que ya son mas de 20 se encuentran recuperandose en el hospital..._

Hace unas dos semanas exactamente, que comenzaron a ocurrir estas cosas. Parejas de novios son encontradas inconscientes en el parque. Lo peor de todo es que nadie ve nada.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mano se dirige al pequeño collar que porto en el cuello: Una hermosa esfera de un traslucido fucsia, que dentro, tiene pequeñas estrellas...¡Es hermoso!. Además fue un regalo. Sonrío.

**:Flash Back:**

Iba por las calles, en el centro de Tokio. Un lindo día para pasear y buscar nuevas librerías. La verdad, el no tener amigas/os con los que salir, me desanima un poco, pero con un buen libro arreglo todo...bueno eso me quiero hacer creer.

En una de esas calles por la que generalmente no pasaba, había una joven vendiendo joyas. Literalmente me tapo los ojos, para no ver lo que esta vendía, pues no quería malgastar el dinero que era para comprar libros.

"Tres pasos mas..."Ya me faltaba poco para terminar de pasar por enfrente del puesto, pero una luz me hizo voltear. Ahí, frente a mi había una hermosa esfera fucsia, dentro de ella brillaban algunas estrellas.  
Practicamente me quede congelada, y mi mentón llego al suelo.

"Es hermosa¿no?"La joven vendedora, ma saco de mis pensamientos y yo, muy atontada todavía por la belleza de esa joya, solamente asenti con con la cabeza"

"¿Cuanto cuesta?"Pregunte aventurera. Seguramente valdría una fortuna"

"Para usted..."Ya con eso, seguramente no sería nada barato..."Es un regalo..."

No podía ser..."¿Un regalo?"Pregunte asombrada"

"Si"Me contestó la joven con una grande y sincera sonrisa. La verdad me sentía muy bien a su lado. Esa joven transmitía mucha paz"Este Cristal"Prosiguió"Te estaba esperando...Permiteme ponertelo"

Si otra persona hubiera estado en esta situación talvez no hubiera confiado en esa joven, pero a mi, me transitía confianza. Me di la vuelta y mientras la joven me ponía el collar, yo saqué mi monedero, para pagarle aunque sea algo a la joven, por tan presiada joya...

Admire unos segundos la esfera que descansaba ahora sobre mi cuello, y me di vuelta..."¿Pero qué...?"

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

Para cuando me di vuelta, la joven ya no estaba. Ojala algún día la vuelva a ver...Por ahora lo que todavía no entiendo es lo que me dijo:'Te estaba esperando'...Cosas raras si las hay.

Miro mi reloj"Mmm...Las 8, daré una vuelta, la verdad no tengo ganas de comer." Me acerco al armario y saco una de mis camperas."

Ya voy saliendo, cuando algo jala mis pantalones...Uff...Por poco y me olvido de darle de comer a la pequeña Katsumi"Hola preciosa"Me agacho y le rasco la panzita, Jejeje, como le gusta"Gracias por hacerme acordar"

Minutos despues salgo. Le he dejado una buena cantidad de comida en su platito.

* * *

Cerca de donde vivo hay una extensa arboleda. Me gusta ir a allí, es traquilo y me puedo relajar bastante... 

Al llegar, lo primero que hago es mirar el cielo. Siempre hago lo mismo, es algo bello en esa zona de Tokio. Desde ahí se puede ver siempre la Luna. Hoy es Luna llena y esta mas linda y brillante que nunca.  
Me siento en el árbol de siempre y me quedo allí en silencio.

Siempre me quedo dormida, pero hoy, hoy tengo ganas de admirar el paisaje, y de pensar. Pensar sobre ese maldito sueño que me viene persiguiendo desde...Desde...¡Oh, por Dios!...¡Desde hace dos semanas!

**o**O**o**O**o**

Todo comenzó casi simultaneamente: Me regalaron el collar, los misteriosos ataques y...y el sueño.  
"Me estoy volviendo paranoica"Cierro los ojos, pero una luz me los hace abrir. Bajo la cabeza y para mi sorpresa mi collar esta brillando"Pe..pero..."

"Tranquila..."La voz sale de allí...Es una voz calida...¡Pero que digo¡Estoy escuchando voces!"He estado buscando la persona indicada y la he encontrado"

Mi cuerpo se paraliza por el miedo y la curiosidad.

"Perdona que te meta en este problema, pero no hay nadie mejor indicada que tu. Tu tienes el poder de los sueños, tu podras con lo que se viene...Además, además tu crees, tu crees en él, tu crees en ellos"

"¿En quienes?"Mi cabeza comienza a unir cabos...¿Pero no puede estar hablando de ellos¿No puede hablar de...?"Los Star-Lights...¡Seiya!..."

"Exacto"Corroboró la voz"

"Algo muy malo esta pasando...una bruja...una bruja trata de borrar el amor del mundo...trata de que solo exista el odio, o peor, la indiferencia..."Esa voz que me hablaba-talvez solo fuera mi imaginación-pareció temblar un poco solo con la idea de que esto pasara..."

"Pero yo...yo no conozco el amor...yo no conozco la amistad"Le dije...Era verdad, apenas conoci un poco de afecto cuando vivi con mis padres, pero luego...Agacho la cabeza.."

"Te equivocas"Juro que algo me esta abrazando"Tu tienes el poder de los sueños, tu crees en todos esos sentimientos"

Eso es verdad siempre trato de demostrar, en el papel, lo que cada buen sentimiento significa.

"Pero que puedo hacer..."Pregunte un poco mas tranquila"

"Ves este cristal. Este cristal, es el Cristal Estelar del Amor. Como una estrella fugaz, este cristal esta hecho de los deseos y el amor de la persona que lo porta, y tu, tu tienes mucho de eso"La voz cayó unos segundos, pero yo no me atrevi a hablar"La bruja, buscará la forma de encontrar el Cristal del Odio, nadie sabe muy bien donde esta, se dice que un guerrero la escondió en alguna parte de lo que ahora es Tokio, para que nadie la pudiera usar..."

"¿Por qué no lo destruyo?"Pregunte interesada en el por qué"

"Porque el no tenía el poder que se necesitaba, el poder de los sueños. Él era un joven gentil y siempre estaba dispuesto a sacarte una sonrisa, pero la guerra y el desamor, borraron cualquier sueño. Sigue del lado de los buenos, pero es una persona fría y muy callada..."

"Todavía vive..."

"Si, él...él es...él se llama Seiya, Seiya Kou"Ante esta respuesta quede helada. No podia ser cierto...pero si lo era, eso significaba que lo que soñe...¡Lo que soñe podría hacerse realidad!"

"¡Debo ir a buscarlo!...Puede cometer alguna locura si no lo detengo"Estaba hablando muy rápido, dificilmente se me debe haber entendido..."

"Solo desea...Desea ir donde él, y estaras a su lado. Espero que no llegues tarde..."

Y dicho y hecho, desee con todas mis fuerzas llegar a tiempo, llegar a donde él...salvarlo.

Luces, muchas luces comenzaron a aparecer, ya no sentía el suelo debajo. Me estoy mareando, de golpe todo se detiene y sin previo aviso caigo sobre el frío suelo.  
Cuando logro enfocar la vista me doy cuenta que estoy en la habitación de mi sueño. Allí en el balcón, allí esta él. Lágrimas surcan sus mejillas, la Luna de testigo...

Lentamente bajo mis ojos hasta sus muñecas..¡Por Dios, he llegado tarde!...Ninguna palabra sale de su boca, no es como en el sueño. Talvez, talvez logré salvarlo.

Me acerco rapido pero con cautela y, a una distancia prudente lo llamo"Seiya..."Él asustado gira su cabeza hacia donde yo..."

"¿Quien eres!"Es lo primero que dice, llega hasta mi, y trata de ponerse en posición de ataque, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, y esta debil"

"Tranquilo, no soy enemiga..."Le digo mientras me acerco y trato de ayudarlo a ir hasta su cama. Apenas le pongo una mano encima el me la quita de un golpe...Este no es Seiya..."Por favor dejame ayudarte"

"No, dejame morir"Me dice"

"Nunca..."Le digo y trato de acercarme. Mientras lo hago el cae al piso, pero no choca con el ,pues yo me he puesto debajo de él, recibiendo el golpe.

Lo recuesto sobre mi regazo, y le tomo el pulso...¡No tiene pulso!...Comienzó a llorar...

"¿Por qué?...Otra persona mas morira y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo..."Mis lágrimas caen en el rostro de Seiya"Desearía, desearía que Seiya estuviera vivo..."  
Una luz salió nuevamente de mi colgante y como por arte de magia las heridas de Seiya se cerraron y, ni marca dejaron. El color regresó a sus mejillas...Él, él estaba vivo..."¿Es..estas bien?"Le digo al ver que sus ojos comienzan a moverse..."

"¿Quien eres?"Me pregunta el cansado Seiya.."

"Soy...Akeru, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien..."Y sin mas Seiya cerró los ojos"

Como pude lo lleve hasta su cama, y arrodillada a su lado me quede cuidando de él"Me quedare aquí, por las dudas hasta que despiertes..."

_**Continuara...**_

**Ogenki desu ka!... Espero que bien:P**

**Aquí les vengo con esta idea loca. Como se daran cuenta en un Seiya/nn. La verdad, hace varios días que me venía rondando la idea de hacer un Fic, en primera persona...¡Como si fuera Yo :P!.**

**En lo que respecta al color del cabello, corte y color de ojos...soy yo :P.**

**Espero que les guste, y ¡No olviden mandar reviews¡Diganme si lo sigo o no:P.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. En busqueda de respuestas

**:·:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del hermoso animé Sailor Moon, pertenecen a la Genial Naoko Takeuchi:·:**

**Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi:**

**El Viaje de la estrella fugaz**

**Capítulo 2:**

"Uf...Me quede dormida...No sirvo de enfermera"La verdad estaba bastante enojada conmigo misma, pero el dolor le ganaba a este sentimiento. Dormir de esta forma, arrodillada, no era la mejor forma y ahora me encontraba toda contracturada:"

Luego de estirarme bien, comencé a frotarme los ojos, para así poder enfocar bien la vista, necesitaba saber como estaba Seiya. Al rato, segundos después, pude hacerlo, y lo encontré allí en la cama, su semblante era tranquilo. Pero un aura de frialdad lo rodeaba.

Aún viéndolo ahí tirado en la cama, me sentía feliz de haber llegado a salvarlo.  
Pero mas feliz me sentía porque lo conocí, conocí a este joven que tantas veces había soñado, que tantas veces había deseado conocer y, por fin, lo tenía ahí frente a mi. Cuantas habrán deseado esto y yo ahora lo tengo frente a mi. Las circunstancias no son las mejores, pero sea lo que sea que tenga que afrontar, lo afrontare, por salvar la Tierra, y sobre todo por salvarlo a él.  
Si mis ideas no son erradas, esa bruja quiere matarlo a él. ¿Razones?...No lo se, pero si parte de mi sueño no estuvo errado eso significa que ella lo quiere muerto...

Sigue sin despertar"¿Qué hora es?"Me pregunto mientras miro mi reloj de pulsera..."¿Qué?"La aguja gira sin sentido a gran velocidad, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento se soltara...¡Ufff! Para que habré hablado, no pasaron 10 segundos que se soltó."

Fijo mi mirada en el pecho de Seiya, este sube y baja. Desde que lo recosté es un tic que tengo...Cada 5 minutos me fijo si respira...Sube y baja, sube y baja...Mi mirada va subiendo, se dirige a ese cuello moreno por el contacto con el sol...Sigue subiendo y me encuentro con esos-pienso-dulces y rosados labios. Aun estando lejos puedo sentir como el aira entra y sale por esa respingada nariz, sus fosas nasales se mueven un poco con la entrada de aire...  
Subo y subo y, me encuentro¡Con dos ojos azules que me observan, fríos y tratando de saber que estoy haciendo!

Saltó hacia atrás y caigo de espaldas al suelo lastimándomela. ¿Hace cuanto que estará despierto?...Siento mis mejillas palpitar, debo estar mas roja que un tomate. Miró para otro lado, pero sé que el todavía me observa con esos enormes ojos azules...

Un silencio incomodo rodeada la habitación. Respiro profundamente y trato de que el color de mis mejillas baje. Cuando están bastantes mas normales, me giro y con la cabeza baja, le hablo"...Ohaiyo gozamaisu, Seiya.."El silencio es mi única respuesta...Dejo pasar algunos segundos y vuelvo a intentar empezar bien con él"¿Có...cómo te encuentras?"Mis intentos por que no me fallé la voz son inútiles y no puedo evitar que un pequeño tartamudeo se apodere de mi."

"Desdichadamente estoy vivo..."Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda...¿Cómo se puede sufrir tanto por amor, Yo, yo no se. No se lo que es que mariposas recorran tu estomago...no conozco esa sensación de vértigo que te recorre solo con tener un pequeño roce con aquel que amas...Sin mi consentimiento lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas. Miro a Seiya, para saber si se dio cuenta de que estoy llorando, pero él esta mirando por la ventana. Con rapidez seco mis mejillas... y me acerco un poco a él, siempre dejando un espacio prudente"

"¿Por qué dices eso?...Tienes que ser feliz, tienes que ser feliz por ella"Le digo entendiendo en parte su dolor. Cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente que casi me cuesta la vida, antes de morir, me dijeron que viviera la vida, que sea feliz y que hicieran que se sintieran orgullosos de mi...y eso es lo que trato de hacer, por que se que si yo me pusiera triste ellos estarían tristes...  
No es lo mismo, pero se que a Serena...A Serena no le gustaría que él estuviera así, aunque dudo que ella sepa algún día el por qué..."

"¿Que sea feliz?"Me dice el mirando de vuelta a los ojos. Otro escalofrío recorre mi espalda"¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz sin ella!" Él pareció darse cuenta de algo. De pronto se levanto, tambaleándose un poco y se acerco a mi. Yo me quede estática, no sea que se cayera"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...¿Cómo sabes que es por ella?"

"..."¿Cómo explicarle que alguien escribió sobre sus aventuras en la Tierra?. Es imposible hasta de creer que yo estoy ahora, aquí con él."¡Dios, que alguien me ayude!"Pensé"

Y el Cristal debe haberme escuchado, pues comenzó a brillar, y la voz que antes me habló, reapareció y comenzó a hablarle a Seiya" Tranquilo Seiya, por favor, no trates de buscar respuestas, pues simplemente esta pregunta te llevara a otra y otra y otra..."La voz callo y Seiya, que aún seguía preguntándose el por qué lo conocía, se fue a sentar a la cama. Cuando lo hizo, la voz volvió a hablar" Cuando vayas a la Tierra te entera..."

"¿Cuándo qué!"Con el grito de Seiya, no pude mas que sobresaltarme..."

"Te..tenemos que ir a la Tierra..."Le dije temerosa..."Una bruja, quiere acabar con el amor del Universo..."Mientras hablaba, seguía con la cabeza baja, todavía no me acostumbro a sus ojos..."

"Y eso a mi en que me afecta..."Dijo Seiya en el mismo tono, ese tono con el que se acababa de quejar por estar vivo...Levantó su cabeza y miro el techo"Yo sería mucho mas feliz sin amor..."

"...Y que dices de tus hermanos...de tu princesa...De todas las personas del mundo...Cuando hablamos de que el amor desaparecerá del Universo, no me refiero solo al amor de enamorados. Me refiero también al amor de amigos, al amor de una madre, el amor de hermanos, el amor de una princesa hacia sus súbditos..."Le respondió la voz, que ahora se encontraba seria..."

Seiya ante esto no contestó, solo asintió resignado...

"Pero no es solo eso..."Comenzó nuevamente la voz" Como ya sabrás en el alma de una persona reina una parte de Esperanza y una parte de Caos, esto forma parte del Equilibrio Universal. El Amor y la Tristeza u 'Odio', como prefieran llamarlo, también forman parte de este 'equilibrio'. Uno no vive sin la otra...Cualquiera de los dos en demasía es malo, pues amar demasiado puede traer grandes consecuencias..."Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, e inconscientemente mire a Seiya. Sus ojos estaban puestos en mi collar, por lo que decidí apartar la vista. La voz continuó" Y el Odio en demasía, peores consecuencias..."

"¿Qué 'podría' ocurrir?" Preguntó Seiya en un tono despreocupado, mientras se tiraba en la cama"

"Si el Odio tuviera mayor peso que el Amor, este 'Odio' podría despertar el Caos que duerme en las personas. Lo peor ocurriría si el Amor casi no se distingue en una persona, si eso ocurre, las personas comenzaran a ser hostiles, y las que mas tocadas estén por el Odio se convertirán en Youmas al servicio de la persona que posea el Cristal del Odio..."

Yo escuchaba atenta lo que decía el Cristal, y al parecer esto último despertó del todo a Seiya, que se levantó de golpe de la cama."El Cristal del Odio..."Lentamente se acercaba a mi..."Solo yo puedo encontrarlo...¿Cómo piensas que ella podrá?"

"Ella podrá pues al ir disminuyendo el peso de la balanza donde se encuentra el amor, el odio comenzará a crecer y el Cristal se podrá sentir, mostrando su ubicación" La cara de Seiya mostró cierto terror." Antes de que preguntes cómo, te lo diré. Esta atacando a parejas, quitándoles el amor y dejándolas vacías..."

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo...¿Cómo se puede ser tan malo, o en este caso 'mala'?.

Seiya pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos. Levantó su cabeza, que se encontraba baja y hablo"¿Y para que me necesitan?"Mi corazón dio un salto de alegría. Talvez si me ayudaría..."

"Por más poder que tenga este Cristal, necesitara ayuda del verdadero poder que existe dentro, y el verdadero poder son ustedes..."

"Estrellas fugaces"Dije yo...Ellos son estrellas fugaces..:"

"Exacto Akeru, usar el Cristal tiene consecuencias, y talvez al principio te desmayes. Como lo que paso en la noche"Por eso me quede dormida. La voz continuó"Ustedes son unos de los guerreros mas poderosos de la Galaxia, y deberán prestar un poco de su poder al Cristal.Eso por supuesto, cuando encuentren el Cristal del Odio. Por ahora solo deberán ir con ella a la Tierra..."

Mis ojos no podían dejar de seguir cada reacción de Seiya, y esta verdaderamente no me sorprendió. Sus ojos se contrajeron con la sola mención de ir allí.

"No, nunca volveré a la Tierra. Allí, allí esta..."Seiya no pudo terminar, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado, o eso creo."

"No Seiya, la Princesa Lunar no esta allí"¿Qué¿No era que debían formar Tokyo de Cristal?..."Ella, y sus guardianas han viajado al Siglo XXIX, ahora están allí, y ya no volverán..."

"Pero...pero..."Era lo único que salía de mi boca"

"No todo lo que lees es cierto"Me respondió la voz" Ella, ella debía ir a ese Siglo y desde allí crear Tokyo de Cristal...Todo lo demás que conoces es casi todo cierto, luego tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello..."

"¿Y por qué 'ella', y no 'Serenity'?"No se que me dolió mas: El como dijo 'ella', refiriéndose a mi, o la forma seca y fría en la que dijo 'Serenity'"

"Porque ella ya no puede intervenir...Además estaba segura que si venía con ella, te dolería mucho más..."Esas palabras, aunque verdaderas y sinceras, dolían mas que mil agujas clavándose en el corazón de él..."Además, piensa que no vendría sola..."Ahora si, mi corazón también sentía angustia, pero esa, esa era la cruel realidad..."

Seiya, no contestó. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, y no podía ver su rostro...Lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas...Y cuando el se giró lo que vi no me sorprendió...Por las de él también corrían esas gotas salinas que son el escape de un alma en pena. Como sus ojos se encontraban nublados no vio cuando yo me sequé las lágrimas..

"¿Cuando partimos?" Fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Yo corrí detrás de él mientras que la voz contestaba su pregunta"Cuanto antes mejor, pero primero debemos hablar con Yaten y Taiki, y por sobretodo con la Princesa Kakyu..."

Lo seguí por varios pasillos, hasta que llegamos a unas enormes puertas de blancas. Él sin ninguna delicadeza azotó las puertas y entró a una enorme habitación. Yo, que había cerrado los ojos por el estruendo-Aceptémoslo, soy una miedosa-, al abrirlos me encontré con tres pares de ojos que me miraban, dos sorprendidos y uno que me miraba con calidez.

Seiya no se inmutó, solo se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de té. Yo totalmente apenada me quede ahí, en la puerta con la cabeza baja, sintiendo ese par de miradas: Una dorada y otra violeta...

"Gomen Nasai, me llamo Akeru Hagemashii"Hice una pequeña reverencia, y luego de dar un respiro levante la cabeza, tratando de no notarme nerviosa."

Kakyu, la princesa de la mirada cálida, hizo un gesto con el que me invitó a acercarme más. Asentí y con la cabeza baja me acerqué a ella, pasando por el respaldo de la silla de Yaten-¡Wow! Que bien huele su cabello-, mientras que Taiki, quien se encontraba directamente sentado enfrente del peliblanco, me miraba escrutadoramente.

"¿A qué vienes joven?"Me preguntó Kakyu haciendo uso de su melodiosa voz"

"A..."

"Quiere que vayamos a la Tierra..."Dijo Seiya mientras seguía con su desayuno..."

Levanté mi mirada para ver la reacción de todos. Taiki se encontraba inmutable, pero con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Yaten al escuchar a su hermano, escupió todo el té que en ese momento trataba de tragar...y la Princesa, Kakyu, solo asintió con la cabeza...

"Eso es a lo que vengo"Dije mientras hacia otra reverencia"Una bruja de acabar con el Amor del Universo..."Levante mi mirada para ver si había protesta, y al no ver contrariedad seguí"Y lo piensa hacer con ayuda del Cristal de Odio.."

"¿Qué!"Gritaron Taiki y Yaten"

Nuevamente mi Collar comenzó a brillar, y la voz reapareció para contar todo lo que hace poco se me había revelado. Las caras del joven de dorada mirada y el castaño, mostraban lo asombrados que estaban. Kakyu, que antes tenía una mirada gentil, ahora estaba con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que lugar de la habitación...

"¿Y para que quiere acabar con el amor y poseer el Cristal del Odio?"¡Por fin escuche la voz de Taiki, era tan bella como la había imaginado...Lo único para lamentar era la situación en la que la conocí"

"Pues una vez que el Odio sea completo, el poseedor del Cristal controlará a todos los que estén bajo el poder del Odio.."El Cristal siguió con la charla"

"Eso quiere decir que todos estarán a su mando..."Yaten habló ahora º¬º -sin comentarios-"

"Si"Conteste yo"

Seiya se balanceaba en su silla, totalmente ajeno a la conversación...

"¿Y que pasará con las Sailors¿Qué pasará con nosotros?"Preguntó Taiki"

"Ellas no se verán afectadas pues están en otro tiempo"Comenzó a detallar lo que ya habíamos hablado con Seiya sobre en que siglo se encuentran ahora las Senshis. Luego se dedicó a hablar de lo que a ellos les deparaba"y ustedes serán los últimos en ponerse de su lado"

"Eso es por su poder¿Verdad?"Pregunte yo"

"Si, el poder de las estrellas"Me contestó la voz"Ahora que ya transmití toda la información, puedo descansar en paz"

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"Pregunte al mismo tiempo que Yaten"

"Yo, yo soy Galaxia..."

"¿Qué!" Mi voz se unió a la de los Star-Lights. Seiya que se encontraba hamacando, por poco se cae al escuchar el nombre de la Sailor. Kakyu seguía perdida en el techo de la habitación"

"Si, déjenme volver a disculparme por todo los problemas que les cause..."La voz se entrecortaba un poco"

"Ya has sido perdonada hace mucho tiempo"La voz cálida de Kakyu volvió a hacer aparición. Al parecer ella ya sabía quien hablaba"

"Nunca seré merecedora del perdón..."

"Sabemos que actuaste por culpa del Caos..."Dijó Taiki, Yaten solo asintió con la cabeza, y Seiya, Seiya comenzó a hamacarse nuevamente"

"Muchas gracias.."Dijo la voz"Ahora, descansaré en paz...Akeru, confío en ti...Adiós, Adiós Star-Lights, Adiós Princesa..."

"Adiós...Galaxia..."Fue nuestra respuesta, y lentamente el Cristal volvió a dejar de brillar"

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Nadie hablaba todos estaban pensando sobre lo que se les había contado, y yo, por mi parte les dejaba que se terminaran de cuestionar...

"Akeru¿Verdad?"Preguntó Taiki"

"S..Si"Conteste yo, mi voz me fallaba-A quien no le fallaría¡Por Dios¡Estoy hablando con Taiki Kou!-"

"¿Sabes, que esto no será fácil?"Yo solo asentí"Pero ten por seguro mi apoyo"Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia"

"Igual yo"Contestaba totalmente desganado Yaten, mientras levantaba sus brazos al cielo, como diciendo '¿Por qué yo?'"

"Arigato gozaimazu, Yaten-kun"Respodí, mientras mi sonrisa se volvía cada vez mas grande"

"Ok"Dijo Yaten guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa...¿Guiñando el ojo¿Una sonrisa?.¡Ese no era Yaten!"

Completamente roja asentí con la cabeza, mientras Taiki contenía la risa, mi cara debía ser muy graciosa...

Ya contaba con su apoyo, pero que decía Kakyu al respecto..."Princesa..."Llamé"

"Cuentas con todo mi apoyo"Dijo mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa, que yo devolví. Mi mirada se poso en Seiya. El era un caso perdido, pero por lo menos no se había negado"

No hablamos mucho, todavía me sentía un poco cohibida por sus presencias. Lo que si hicimos, era acordar cuando partiríamos. Y tal cual dijimos en una hora, cuatro estrellas fugaces partieron acompañadas de una intensa luz fucsia...

**_Continuara..._**

**Gracias a Vinisa y Hechizera Leisa por su apoyo. También te quiero decir, Leisa, que a mi me pasa lo mismo :P.**

**Bueno, pronto volveré con la continuación.**

**¡No se olviden del Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. La llegada y la amistad naciente

**:·:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del hermoso animé Sailor Moon, pertenecen a la Genial Naoko Takeuchi:·:**

**Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi:**

**El Viaje de la estrella fugaz**

**Capítulo 3:**

"Ufff...Fue menos cansador de ida"Dija mientras corría unos mechones de pelo que me estorbaban la vista"

"Nunca me acostumbraré a viajar así"Dijo Yaten, a lo que Taiki asintió"

Seiya, por su parte se encotraba observando el paisaje bastante asombrado por su belleza. Habíamos caido, por suerte en el parque, desde el cual la noche anterior yo salí hacia su lejano planeta.

"Bueno...¿Quieren descansar un poco, o prefieren que ya vayamos a mi departamento?"

"Yo estoy bien"Contestó Taiki"¿Yaten?"

"Por mi esta bien...Tu Seiya...¿Qué dices?"El ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una última mirada al paisaje, para posar sus ojos en mi, cosa que me hizo sonrojar pues me sentía desnuda antes esa mirada tan clara y profunda.

En un par de minutos ya habiamos llegado hasta mi departamento.

Al prender la luz, los chicos se sorprendieron, pues verdaderamente el departamento era grande...y eso que solo estabamos en el recibidor.

Mis padres...Mis padres, cuando ellos murieron yo quede como única heredera y, pues con aquel dinero habia comprado un piso en ese complejo departamental.

"¿...Vives sola...?"

La pregunta de Taiki me sacó de mis pensamientos...Claro que vivía sola...

"Si..."Respondí laconicamente, perdiendo nuevamente en mis pensamientos"

"Y...¿Y tus pa--dres?"Se atrevió a preguntar Yaten"

"Ellos..."Bajé la cabeza, para acabar con esas pequeñas lágrimas que trataban de escapar"...Ellos murieroncuando todavía era un niña..."Dije levantando la cabeza, pero sin mirarlos todavía"

"Oh...Lo..Lo sien.."Yaten trató de disculparse, siempre hacen lo mismo. Pero esta vez no lo deje terminar"

"No, esta bien..."Dijo con una pequeña, pero sncera sonrisa"Por favor pasen, los dirigiré a sus habitaciones"

Lentamente, los conduje por uno de los pasillos, hacia las habitaciones de huespedes. Estas estaban a un costado de mi habitación cosa que les dije, por si necesitaban algo...

"Muchas Gracias"Dijo Taiki"

"Domo Arigatou"Repitió Yaten"

Yo contenta, les dirigí nuevamente una sonrisa"No, gracias a ustedes por venir a ayudarme. Mañana, si quieren podríamos ir de compras, para que consigan algo para cambiarse..."Ellos solo asintieron, agradecidos"

De pronto me percaté de la falta de eiya, cuando giré a ver las puerta de la habitación, la encontré cerrandose, y apenas pude dislumbrar un poco de su negro cabello.

"Discúlpalo, pero es que..."

"No esta bien Taiki, entiendo lo que le puede estar pasando. Por favor descansen un poco mientras preparo la cena"

"Por favor, quisieramos ayudarte"Dijo Yaten, muy amable"

"No, no, por favor son mis invitados. Además deben estar cansados por el viaje. Vayan, yo les avisaré.

Luego de agradecerme nuevamente, los jóvenes Kou se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Yo, me fui haca la cocia y comenzé a preparar algo de Sukiyaki, no sin antes darle algo de comer a Katsumi."Hola preciosa, ¿estuviste bien?"Su fuerte ronroneo me dice que si"¿Me extrañaste?"

Agilmente la gatita sube por mi pantalón hacia mis brazos acurrucandose contra mi, mientras me da pequeños besitos en la mejilla.Era una hermosa gatita de pelo largo y negro. Era chiquita para su edad y de una agilidad inimaginable.

"Bueno, a cocinar se ha dicho"Y dicho esto saque las verduras, para comenzar con la preparación"

**x.X..Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi..X.x**

Me acerque hacia las habitaciones y con leves toquidos les avisé que la comida esta servida. Lentamente, todavia cansados, salieron de sus habitaciones, el único que no contesto fue Seiya. Comenzé a asustarme..¿Y si atentaba contra su vida nuevamente?...Iba a tomar la perilla, cuando esta comenzó a girar. Me quede estática al verlo salir clavando su fría mirada en la mía.

Tadavía un poco intimidada, los dirigí hasta la mesa y en silencio les servi...

Eperaba sus comentarios, verdaderamente nuca había cocinado para alguien...

"Esta delicioso"Decía Taiki mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta"

"¡Es el mejor Suikiyaki que he probado en mi vida"Respondió alegre Yaten"

Levemente sonrojada pero sin borrar mi sonrisa, comenzé a comer...Seiya...Bueno, él, no creo que me diriga la palabra por mucho tiempo...Que diferentes son...

De repente ago negro saltó hacia Seiya, no entendí nada hasta que vi quien era..."¡Katsumi!"Grite asustada por la reacción que podría tener Seiya, pero quede congelada cuando vi que una dulce y tierna se asomaba por su rostro..."

"Hola preciosa"Dijo Seiya mientras la acariciaba detrás de la oreja. Subio su mirada y la dirigió a la mía, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente"¿Katsumi?"Preguntó dudoso por el nombre de la felina"

Yo con cierta dificultad, pues me encontraba mas que dura, asentí con la cabeza...

"Katsu-Chan, desde hoy no llevaremos muy bien¿Verdad?"Preguntó el joven, a lo que la gatita puso sus patita delanteras en el pecho de él y comenzó a darle besitos.

Miré a sus hermanos y estaban tan sorprendidos como yo, pero igualmente alegres al verlo sonreir...

**x.X..Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi..X.x**

Luego de la comida se dirigieron nuevamente a sus habitaciones, menos Seiya, que se quedo con la gatita un ratito mas en el living...

Me acerqué y con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, por mas intimidada que me sintiera le dije"Puedes llevarla a tu habitación, si quieres etar con ella un rato mas"

Pareció sorprenderse, seguramente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. me miró y por primera vez desde que nos vimos, me sonrió"Gracias...Tal vez, desde ahora nos llevemos..."Se levantó con la gatita ronroneando y justo cuando doblaba la esquina para llegar a su habitación lo escuche decir eso que me dejo muda"..._Mejor_..."

Pasados unos segundos reaccione, y mirando por donde el habia desaparecido, susurré"Buenas noches..."Un bostezó se escapo de mi boca mientras me dirigía a mi habitación dudando de poder dormir bien...

**x.X..Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi..X.x**

"¡Buenos días!"Saludó Seiya mientras entraba al comedor"

"¡Wow!¿Estamos de buen humor?"Dijo Yaten"

"No molestes enano"Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios"Nadie podrá quitarme el buen humor"

De golpé sentí calor en mis mejillas.¡Me había sonrojado nuevamente!..Me di vuelta y seguí cocianando el desayuno..."Buenos días Akeru..."El salud me sorprendió, y por poco se me cae la badeja con el desayuno. Levanté la vista y un poco cohibida le contesté el saludo.

Charlamos amenamente, me preguntaron muchas cosas y yo con felicidad contesté todo. El desayuno paso sin problemas y nos decidimos a salir de compras, como ya habiamos acordado...

**x.X..Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi..X.x**

Un poco de ropa por allí, un poco de ropa por allá, cuando llegamos a mi casa, cada uno-yo mi incluyo-levavamos por lo menos 4 o 5 bolsas. Luego de ver que tenía cada una, los tres se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras, con mucho hambre comenzaba a preparar, esta vez, Ramen.

Viajaba y viajaba por mi cabeza, con distintas preguntas sobre lo que tendríamos que hacer, cuando unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos..."¿¿Te ayudamos?"Tal fue el sustó, que sin querer, me corte con el cuchillo. Llevé mi mano a los labios, mientras me daba vuelta para ver a los tres culpables de mi susto"Ups.."Dijeron...Saqué mi dedo de mi boca y me fije que no fuera tan profundo, pero la sangre volvía a tapar la herida y, pues no podía ver si era grave o no...

Volví a llevar mi mano a mi boca, pero antes de que llegara a esta alguien me detuvo. Seiya, estaba frente a mi y con con un añuelo, que con suma delicadeza apoyó en la cortadura. Luego de unos segundos sacó e pañuelo y pude ver que apenas era una cortadura"No, no e--s nada"Dije con dificultad"

Seiya soltó mi mano al tiempo que Taiki y Yaten se aproximaban"Gomen"Dijeron"

"Por favor, ustedes no tienen la culpa, y pues si quieres ayudar pues..."Y comenzé a decirles lo que podían hacer, mientras yo seguía con lo que estaba cortando"

Ese día fue muy divertido para todos, pero además hablamos un poco sobre la lisión que nos tocaba. Quedamos que estudiarían en el mismo instituto que yo, solo para guardar apariencias...Mañana mismo-Lunes-Iría con ellos a hablar con el director.

Lo que mas me sorprendió de Seiya fue el cambio de actitud, pero lo que mas me mportaba es que estuviera mejor...

Mañana será un largo día, me dije...

**x.X..Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi..X.x**

Era un poco tarde, pero todavía estabamos despiertos, los 4, o 5 contando a Katsumi. Mos encontrabamos en el living viendo una película, mientras tomabamos una chocolatada.

Muy buena película de terror, cada tanto saltabamos asustados. Cuando el susto pasaba nos reíamos de nuestras reacciones.

_"No entres ahí..."_Se podía escuchar en la película, cuando repentinamente aparece un mensaje en la pantalla_"Los extraños sucesos aumentan. Estamos en vivo desde el parque Nº10, donde recientemente se encontró otra pareja, pero eta no estaba inconciente. Cuando los policias intentaron acercarse, la pareja comenzó a agredirlos, ahora se encuentrar bajo sedantes en el Hospital Juuban..."_

"Oh no..."Deje escapar de mi boca"Eso quiere decir que el mal ya esta haciendo efecto en las personas"

"Tendremos que actuar mas rápido de lo que pensamos"Dijo Taiki, a lo que los demas asentimos"

"Mañana mismo buscaremos el Cristal del Odio, y acabaremos con el..."Dijo Yaten..."

"No será tan facil..."Dijo Seiya"El Cristal esta juntando mucha enerdía maligna, necesitaremos estar bien preparados antes de poder destruirlo..."Yo lo mire interrogante, a lo que el entendió"Si no nos preparamos lo suficiente alguien podría..."Yo levante mi mano en seña de que parara el relato...Odiaba esa palabra.."Debemos comenzar a curar a esa gente, cuanto mas grande sea el poder del amor, cuanto mas parejas sean las dos fuerza, recien allí podremos actuar."

"Esta bien, pero igualmente debemos buscar el Cristal mañana"Djo Taiki, a lo que todos volvimo a asentir"

**x.X..Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi..X.x**

La mañana llegó, y luego de hablar con el director, los colocaron en mi salón...

"Nos vemos dentro"Dije mientras entraba al salón. Ellos debían esperar fuera, para la presentación"

Me sente en mi lugar, en una de las esquinas. Nadie se sentaba a mi alrededory, pues los tres bancos de mi alrededor estaban vacios..."Que suerte"Pensé"

"Buenos días alumnos, hoy les presentaré a sus nuevos compañeros..."

"Espero que no se trate de otra rara como Hagemashii"Se dejó escuchar uno de mis compañeros, mientras todos los demás se reían y hacían comentarios parecidos...Verdaderamente dolían esas palabras, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra..."

"Nakayoshi, lo he escuchado"Dijo el profesor"Bueno continuemos con la presentación, los alumnos son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou..."Los miré por primera vez desde que habían entrado y los ví un poco tensos con el seño fruncido¿Qué habrá pasado?"Por favor tomen asiento allí el los tres bancos libres cerca de la señorita Hagemashii. Hagemashii, levanté la mano por favor"Con un poco de temor levanté la mano y los tres se acercaron a sus respectivos bancos: Taiki se sento a mi izquierda con Yaten delanté, mientras que Seiya ocupó el banco delante mio."Bueno comenzemos con aritemética..."

Mientras el profesor se dió vuelta al pizarrón, mis tres nuevos amigos se giraron a verme todavía frunciendo el seño.

"¿Siempre son así contigo?"Preguntó Yaten"¿Siempre te tratan mal?"

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada. Una mano me tomó del mentón y lo levantó...Seiya me miraba con una sonrisa"No les des el gusto. Sonríe, que ahora estamos contigo"Sonríe y pudo sentir como me ardían los cachetes, mire a Taiki y Yaten y ellos tambien me sonreían asintiendo"

"Gracias"Murmuré"

"Hey, Kous, yo no les diría que se juntaran con la _rara_"Nuevamente Nakayoshi comenzaba a hablar de mi"

"Nosotros nos juntamos con quien se nos da la gana"Ese si era el Yaten que conocía"

"Si, estamos lo bastante grandecitos, como para saber con quien nos conviene juntarnos"Esta vez fue Taiki el que hablo"

"...Pero te tendremos en cuenta cuando necesitemos una niñera.."Comenzé a reir, mientras veía como Seiya hacia la mímica de chuparse el dedo"

Nakayoshi, por su parte se dó vuelta sonrojado y avergonzado. esta vez no le salió tan bien.

Las clases pasaron sin muchas problemas y yo me sentía feliz por los nuevos amigos que me había ganado...

**x.X..Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi..X.x**

Cuando las clases terminaron, varias de mis compañeras se acercaron a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, con clara inteción de coquetear descaradamente diciendo cosas como_ no anden con la rara, cuando podrían ser loa mas populares_...A ellos no les causo mucha gracia, por lo que salimos sin prestarles mucha atención...con ellos me sentía protegida. Ya ibamos saliendo cuando alguien chocó con Seiya...

"Lo siento..:"Dijo una voz femenina. cuando me di vuelta quede impresionada con la chica que habia chocado con Seiya. Estab ligermante sonrojada y se encontraba tomada por la cintura, por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro...

Pero eso no era lo extraño, si no que tenía un granparecido con...con ni mas ni menos que ¡Usagi Tsukino!...

"No n-o es nada"Dijo con dificultad Seiya"

"Debo irme..."Dijo la joven mientras se soltaba"

Todos quedamos estáticos viendo a la joven irse...

"Bombón..."Ahí sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse, pero algo había seguro, si Seiya la quería, yo haría todo lo posible para que el fuera feliz...A costa de la propia mía...

**Continuara...**

**Se que hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero verdaderamente apenas podía con la otra historia...Bue, pero aquí esta la continuación. Será mas corta que La Espada Sagrada, pero espero que tenga la misma repercución.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo caítulo y no se elviden de los reviews!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
